IL043: The March of the Exeggutor Squad
Episode Plot The group ends up in the middle of a carnival. Ash and Brock decide to enjoy themselves by changing into funny costumes and they start dancing. Misty and Pikachu walk away from them, very embrassed. While eating ice cream, Misty and Pikachu see a man who is getting yelled at by woman in a Vulpix girl costume. The woman hits the man and walks away. The man sees Misty and asks her to be his assistant in his magic show since his old assistant just quit. He introduces himself and says his name is Melvin. Misty agrees to help him, but only once.Misty is forced to wear a Goldeen girl costume with fins. Ash and Brock show up in time to see the magic show and laugh at Misty. Melvin conjures some flames with his magic wand. Misty tells him to be carful, but he ignores her. The sprinklers go off and the magic show is ruined. Melvin is fired and he wants to give up his career but Ash gives him some help. Ash does his own magic trick using a magic box that has water, fire, and vines in it. The box really has Squirtle, Charmander, and Bulbasaur inside of it and they soon start fighting because the box is very cramped. Ash says Melvin's Exeggcute doesn't do a lot and Melvin has Exeggcute use Hypnosis on Ash. Misty and Brock wonder why Ash is acting strange but they don't know that Ash has been hypnotized and is being controlled by Melvin. Melvin forces Ash to take him into the Leaf Forest. While Following Ash, Misty realizes that Ash is hypnotized and she and Brock run into the forest to rescue Ash. Team Rocket sees Ash and Melvin in the forest and they decide to follow them. The forest has many Exeggutor in it and Melvin forces Ash to weaken them for him. Melvin then catches all of the Exeggutor in the forest. Team Rocket appears suddenly and they tie up Melvin. Melvin's Exeggcute starts to evolve into Exeggutor and it uses Hypnosis on Team Rocket. The other Exeggutor do the same and they end up hypnotizing each other. The Exeggutor form a mob and run to the town in a rampage. Brock and MIsty find Ash and Melvin in the forset. They untie Ash and Melvin and they wake up Ash so he isn't hypnotized any more.They all go back to the carival and find it destroyed. The carival owner says he planted a time bomb for the Exeggutor when they come back. Ash and his friends don't want to hurt the Exeggutor, so they try to stop them before they reach the bomb. Ash has squirtle use Water Gun to try and wake them up, but since the Exeggutor were part Grass-type, Water attacks didn't have very much effect. He then had Bulbasaur use Razor Leaf, but all it did was give the Exeggutor funky hairstyles. After recalling Squirtle and Bulbasaur, Ash has Charmander use Flamethrower on the Exeggutor. It stops them, but Charmander quickly gets tired. Misty tells Melvin to use flames from his wand, thought Melvin thinks it won't work. It does work and Charmander and Melvin safely send the Exeggutor back to the forest, all but Melvin's Exeggutor, who was happy to see it's trainer again. Suddenly, Charmander starts evolving into Charmeleon. Ash and his friends say good bye to Melvin and head to the next town. Debuts *Melvin *Ash's Charmeleon Bloopers *Exeggcute evolves into Exeggutor only by using a Leaf Stone and Melvin's Exeggcute didn't use one when it evolved. *The upper lip of the far right head of Melvin's newly evolved Exegutor wasn't colored in all the way. Trivia *This episode introduced Poké-girl outfits: A type of outfit that's similar to a bunny-girl suit except only Pokémon considered beautiful can be the design of these outfits. In this case: Melvin's old assisstant wore a Vulpix-girl outfit and Misty wore a Goldeen-girl outfit. *Melvin's old assistant was also voiced by Rachael Lillis. Quotes *Melvin: "Keep going straight until you enter the Leaf Forest." Exeggcute: "Exegg." Ash: "Yes, master." Melvin: "I hate doing this to you but I hate exercise." * "Don't prune them, stop them!" Misty about Ash using Bulbasaur on th Exeggutor. Carnival Owner: "Get out! You're fired!" Melvin: "Give me another chance." Carnival Owner: (to Melvin) " Are you kidding? No one ever comes to see you almost burned my carnival to the ground. Get out of here!" Gallery﻿ Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon: Indigo League episodes Category:Pokémon: The Original Series episodes Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon evolves Category:Episodes written by Hideki Sonoda Category:Episodes focusing on Misty Category:Anime stubs